Mating Call
by Stony22
Summary: After several months of keeping it hidden, Steve can't keep his unusual kink a secret any longer. Tony consents to it but has conflicted feelings. Dedicated to my friend Serz 3


"So… I have to admit this is difficult to talk about. I don't really know what to do about this, so I guess I'll try and explain. Normally I'm fine with just about everything, as you know. But this… This is just beyond me. I don't know if the time in the ice frazzled Steve's brain or what, but I just need to get this off my chest. It happened last night," Tony sighed as he nestled into the chaise he was laying on before he told his story.

Steve was lying completely naked in the bed he shared with Tony, waiting for his boyfriend to join him. Tony had been in his lab all day working on God knows what, and after his near death experience the genius was spending more and more of his time tinkering. He knew Tony wasn't sleeping as much as he should be, and some nights were so awful that he had panic attacks. Steve didn't want the man he loved to suffer the way he was, but Tony always closed the doors to communication about his post-traumatic stress.

Tony never wanted to talk about what happened in New York, but then again, neither did Steve. Anything else was fair game, but the wormhole, the Chitauri, and Loki were completely off limits. Steve of course respected this, though at times he wished Tony would open up to him so he could help. He figured talking never would've helped him anyway, so Steve calmed him before bed with the only thing he knew was near foolproof: sex.

They'd been together for several months, and right off the bat they became sexually active. Steve hadn't had sex in decades and he was desperate. Tony was of course not just a cheap fuck; he was more than that. But he needed to get laid more than anything else in the world and having a boyfriend who was game the moment they became a couple worked out perfectly. Their sexual chemistry was incredible, and Steve couldn't ask for a better partner.

Steve had to share Tony with Pepper, however; much to his surprise both Tony and Pepper were polyamorous. Pepper spent a lot of her time with Happy Hogan, her bodyguard, and occasionally had sex with Rhodey. Currently Tony was only interested in Steve, so he divvied up his time between the two. Tony was incredibly fair with his treatment of the two of them and gave Steve and Pepper as much of his time as he could muster.

Something was bothering Steve in his intimate relationship with Tony, however, and he was desperate to let it out. He acted like he was into more "vanilla" sex so as not to disturb Tony during his time of distress, though he wasn't being completely honest. Steve had an interesting kink that he was desperate to have fulfilled, and sex was beginning to become dull and unmemorable. At times Steve even had a difficult time getting it up because he was ashamed and embarrassed about his dishonesty. He wanted to get his needs met and tell Tony what he wanted, but it was difficult to admit it. Not many people would be willing to indulge him in his odd sexual ritual, but he figured he'd take a risk and demand what he needed from Tony.

Since he knew that Tony would be working all day, Steve decided to send a text message to his boyfriend and give him a bit of a heads up for the evening. Every Wednesday night was a planned night for sex, and Steve figured this time was just as good as any to get the sexual stimulation he craved.

_Tony, when u come 2 bed 2night, I'm going to give u instructions right when u come in the door 4 u to follow. I want 2 act out something… If that's ok.- SR_

_Okay first of all, I know you're enjoying texting and think texting lingo is fun, but it's actually lame. No one's texted like that since… Oh, 2005 maybe? So before you embarrass yourself by texting anyone else like that you may want to cut that shit out now.- TS_

_Alright, I'll stop. But only if you're willing to give what I want a chance tonight. I need this. It's been something I've been keeping to myself for a while now and I can't stand it anymore.-SR_

_Anything to get you to stop with that nonsense I suppose. Sure, why not? Do I get a little hint on what we're doing tonight, sweet cheeks? ;)-TS_

_No, I'd rather it just happen. I don't want you to say anything unless you can't handle it.-SR_

_Fair enough. Believe me, I don't quit for anything. If this is a challenge, then consider it accepted. See you tonight. You better be waiting for me to rock your world. Talk to you later; it's Pepper's time to have a turn with me.-TS_

Steve immediately breathed a sigh of relief when Tony agreed to give it a shot. He felt bad that he didn't warn Tony about what was to occur that night, but the last thing he wanted was rejection. It was already a strange situation and he didn't want it to be worse than it was. All he hoped was for Tony not to make fun of him in the process and that he'd just run with it.

When Tony arrived in the bedroom that night, he was pleased by the sight of Steve naked in the bed in front of him. It was always his favorite thing in the world to see, and after a long day of meetings and working on Mark 42 he was ready for sex. Tony had been fighting back some demons that day, and all he could imagine was fucking Steve and falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms. It helped him sleep, at least somewhat, and Tony was in desperate need. He'd been up for about 72 hours, according to Jarvis, and it was time for a little rest. Tony seductively removed his undershirt, t-shirt, and stained jeans, drawing it out for as long as possible to set the mood.

"Just tell me what you want me to do, Cap… I'm here to please. I stretched myself out and I'm lubed up," Tony winked as he began to walk into the room, though Steve motioned for him to stop in his tracks.

"I want you to crabwalk to the dresser. When you reach it, open the second drawer and put on the lingerie I bought for you. You're flexible, so I want you to stay in that position the best you can when you get dressed. When you're dressed, crabwalk to our bed," Steve commanded in his intimidating, but oddly arousing, military tone of voice.

Tony had no idea what to think of it, but he promised Steve that he'd be down for anything. He had absolutely no idea what was sexy about this and he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. But he was willing to do anything to please Steve, however, so he hesitantly got into the crab position and walked over to the dresser.

He balanced on his right arm and two legs as he opened the drawer and pulled out the sole piece of clothing inside. As soon as he looked at it, Tony gasped quietly in surprise; it was a Hello Kitty T-string. Hello Kitty's face was on the front, and the color of the fabric was a sparkly pink with white lace trim. Tony felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of wearing such a feminine piece of clothing, but he loved Steve and wanted to please him. With some difficulty, Tony managed to put the thong on with his left hand, lifting up each leg so he could put it on. Much to his confusion, he could see Steve staring wide eyed at him, whimpering a little in arousal. He was at half mast, and Tony quickly realized that there was more to his kink than just this.

As soon as he crab walked over to the bed, Steve gave him permission to crawl up on the bed. Tony did as he was told, and he slowly got on top of his partner. He could feel Steve's half-hard cock press against his perineum, and Tony let out a soft sigh at the sensation. Tony could feel himself growing hard as he rubbed against Steve's cock, and all he wanted was to get fucked. Steve, however, put his hands on Tony's thighs and pressed down, keeping Tony from rubbing against him.

"Make up a mating call, Tony," Steve demanded in a low growl, his lust shining through with each word.

"But I don't know any, Steve… I really don't under-" Steve cut Tony off as he pulled him down for a brief kiss.

"Make up one. Now," Steve pressed, and Tony uttered the only noise he could think of:

"HORK HORK HORK!"

Tony was completely baffled, but he tried to keep it together. The fact that he could feel Steve's erection become unnaturally hard shocked him; there was nothing arousing about this to him, and he was confused by it all. Steve's response to his mating call was all the more bizarre, however:

"WHERG WHERG WHERG!"

Steve quickly grabbed the lube next to him, opened the cap and poured some on his hand. He told Tony to continue saying "HORK," and Steve would reply each time with "WHERG." Tony was a little disturbed and felt awkward, but seeing his boyfriend so turned on got him in the mood. Steve was panting, his face was flush bright red, and he pulled the string of Tony's lingerie to the side.

He slowly entered Tony's slick hole, taking care not to thrust in too fast even though he'd never felt so turned on in his life. Tony slid himself down onto Steve's cock until his lover was all the way inside, the sensation making him shiver in pleasure. It always hurt a little at first, but with how much prep work the two always did before intercourse the pain was barely there. He was so lost in the feeling of Steve thrusting into him that he couldn't think; Tony knew there was something he was supposed to be doing, but he was so into the moment that he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

"Wherg…" Steve breathed out, snapping Tony back into reality.

"Hork… Fuck, Steve… Hork," Tony moaned as Steve picked up the pace and slammed into him faster than he ever had before.

With each thrust, Steve and Tony recited their mating calls back and forth. Tony still felt incredibly uncomfortable with it, but he knew it was what Steve needed. It was obvious that Steve had been holding back for a long time; never had Tony been fucked with such desperate urgency. He reveled in every moment, though the sex didn't last very long. In several minutes Steve came, filling up Tony with the biggest load he'd ever blown. As he slid out of Tony's body, Steve took Tony's cock out of his T-string and stroked it at a fast, erratic pace. The sensation of cum leaking out of his puffy, gaping ass and Steve stroking him brought him to his peak and he climaxed, spilling his semen all onto Steve's firm chest.

"So after we had sex he fell asleep, but I couldn't. Sure the sex was great, but I'm still feeling really weird about the whole thing… So do you think I should tell him I didn't like it or should I just run with it and crabwalk and yell 'HORK' every time he asks for it? Because I-" Tony was interrupted by the sound of laughter, and when he opened his eyes and turned his head he saw Bruce burst into hysterics.

"Really, Bruce? I came to vent about all of this and get some advice and you have to laugh. That's not very professional. Come on, I know this is bizarre but I don't think it's funny!" Tony snapped at Bruce, who continued to laugh for several minutes.

"I'm sorry, Tony, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I don't have the temperament for it… I'm not trained to be a therapist!" Bruce wiped the tears away from his eyes as he let out a few more chuckles.

Tony sighed, grumbled "thanks for nothing," and walked out of Bruce's bedroom. Much to his surprise Steve was coming down the hallway with a sandwich and a glass of Coke in his hand. He had a big grin on his face, and when he reached Tony he gave him a soft, affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Here, I made you your favorite. Thanks for the wonderful night… Hopefully we can do it again sometime soon," Steve said with a kind, sincere voice.

_Well, I guess it could be worse… I could be the one saying "WHERG." What the hell, I'll just do it whenever he asks. I wouldn't want to lose the one thing I can't live without… Next to Pepper of course. Fuck it, _Tony thought to himself as he carefully set the sandwich and Coke on the ground and pulled Steve close.

"HORK," Tony whispered into Steve's ear, and the two rushed to the bedroom, filling the whole house with their mating calls for the entire night.


End file.
